Mario vs Luigi
Mario vs Luigi is CobraMario64's DBX fanon version! Description Player 1 vs. Player 2! '''The Mario Bros. will fight, which one will be player 1 this time?! Interlude '''NO RULES!! JUST BLOODSHED!!! DBX Intro (Location: Mushroom Kingdom) Luigi walked to Peach's Castle looking for Peach, but he noticed that she wasn't there, but Mario went out to rescue Peach without Luigi, again! Luigi sighed, and decided to challenge Mario in a fight to see who would be a better first player. He then walks up to Mario and gets into a stance. Mario looked at Luigi confused. Luigi: Let's a go, Mario! I would make a better first player! Mario: I accept this challenge, Luigi! Fight HERE WE GOOOOO!! Mario started landing a few punches at Luigi, but Luigi dodged easily and threw a green fireball at Mario. Mario kicked Luigi 3 times and he hit Mario with his hammer, Mario grabbed out his Hammer and clashed with Luigi and his Hammer as well. Luigi sends Mario flying back by his Green Missile and Mario got up, Luigi's hands are filled with electricity, and he electrocutes Mario, until Mario's hands are surrounded by fire, he shoots a gigantic fireball at Luigi. And Luigi shoots a bolt of electricity at Mario too, both countered each other. Luigi performs the Luigi Cyclone, which Mario had fallen back a few inches, he reached for an Ice Flower and transformed into Ice Mario, Mario starts shooting iceballs at Luigi, and the iceballs makes the ground slippery. Luigi skated towards Mario and tripped him, making the red plumber lose his power up. The ice then melted, and Luigi Super Jump Punches Mario into the sky, Mario shouted out as he was going up high into the air, and he made a successful landing into a nearby lake. Mario got out of the lake and Luigi looked at Mario, but he crushed a Smash Ball. Mario launched two massive fireballs at Luigi, and he got hurt, feeling pain. Luigi hit Mario with his hammer sending him flying back again. Mario was on the ground, laying there. Luigi pulled out the Vanish Flower and turned invisible, until Mario got up he seen Luigi gone. Luigi bashes Mario in the head with his hammer, and Mario got hurt in pain on his head, Luigi then turned back to normal and equipped the Poltergust G-00, he then tries sucking up Mario. But Mario runs out of it, and Gooigi was behind Mario, then Gooigi grabbed him, and Luigi sucked up Mario, he was stuck inside, trying to break free. He let Mario out, and Gooigi shoots a suction plunger at Mario's face. Luigi grabbed it and threw Mario down aside him. Mario glared at Luigi and shoots a fireball at him. Luigi uses his Thunderhand to stun Mario, and he wasn't moving but just standing there stunned. Mario decided to end it, but it was too late, he couldn't move. Luigi then electrocuted Mario with a bolt of electricity, as well as Mario fainted. Luigi thought to himself as the better one who should be Player 1 instead of Mario DBX! Luigi revived Mario with a 1up Mushroom and he woke up. Mario and Luigi agreed that it doesn't matter which one is a better player. The Mario Bros. then went on their quest to rescue Princess Peach. Results Well that was a pretty epic better between the brothers!